TXT
January 15, 2020 | years = 2019–present | label = Big Hit Entertainment | current = * Yeonjun * Soobin * Beomgyu * Taehyun * Hueningkai | fandom = MOA (Moments Of Alwaysness) | colors = | website = KR: JP: |sns = }} TXT (투모로우바이투게더; lit. Tomorrow by Together; short for TOMORROW X TOGETHER) is a five-member boy group under Big Hit Entertainment. They debuted on March 4, 2019 with the mini album The Dream Chapter: Star. History '2018–2019: Pre-debut' On November 27, 2018, it was reported that Big Hit had plans to debut a five-member boy group at the beginning of 2019, being the first group to debut in six years, since BTS' debut in 2013.Soompi: Big Hit Entertainment To Debut A New Boy Group Next Year The group would be composed by members with an average age of 17 and was reportedly have a different concept of their seniors.Soompi: Reported Details About Big Hit’s New Boy Group Revealed On January 9, 2019, the agency launched a website that features a countdown clock and the text “You & Me”. The interactive website also brings up the phrase, “You and I, different but together”.Soompi: Big Hit Gets Hearts Racing With Countdown Clock To Something New In the day after, the first member of the group was shared, Yeonjun, along with the name of the group: TXT, which stands for Tomorrow X Together and is pronounced in Korea as “Tomorrow by Together”.Soompi: Big Hit’s New Boy Group TXT Is Coming: Here’s An Introduction To First Member Yeonjun Three days later, Soobin, the second member, was revealed.Soompi: Big Hit’s New Boy Group TXT Introduces 2nd Member Soobin Two days later, on January 15, the third member, Hueningkai, was revealed.Soompi: The next member of TXT’s lineup has been revealed! On January 17, Taehyun, the fourth member, was revealed.Big Hit's Upcoming Boy Group TXT Introduces 4th Member Taehyun On January 20, Beomgyu, the fifth and last member, was revealed.Big Hit’s New Boy Group TXT Reveals Fifth Member Beomgyu '2019–present: Debut, first comeback, Japanese debut' On February 7, Big Hit announced the group would release their debut album titled The Dream Chapter: Star on March 4 with a television special titled TOMORROW X TOGETHER Debut Celebration Show Presented by Mnet to be aired that same day. TXT will then hold their debut showcase at YES 24 Live Hall on March 5.(Notice) TOMORROW X TOGETHER DEBUT INFORMATIONTOMORROW X TOGETHER Announces First Album 'The Dream Chapter: STAR' On February 18, the agency revealed the group's concept logo and member's first concept photos.YouTube: TXT (투모로우바이투게더) - The Dream Chapter: STARTwitter: Big Hit Entertainment's tweet: The Dream Chapter: STAR - Concept Photo 1 (1)Twitter: Big Hit Entertainment's tweet: The Dream Chapter: STAR - Concept Photo 1 (2) Following the release, their debut mini album topped the iTunes Top Albums chart in over 44 territories. The music video for "Crown" also accumulated 15.5 million views in the first 24 hours, ranking second place on the list of K-pop music videos with the highest number of views in their debut, second only to ITZY's "Dalla Dalla", which had 17.1 million.TXT Tops iTunes Charts All Around The World In Impressive DebutBillboard: Video For TOMORROW X TOGETHER's Debut Single 'Crown' Viewed Over 15 Million Times In First 24 Hours On April 25, it was announced that the group's fan club would be called "YOUNG ONE."Soompi: TXT Announces Official Fan Club Name However, on May 6, Big Hit announced they would be revising the name due to similarities to Tiffany's fandom name "Young Ones."Soompi: Big Hit Announces Plans To Change TXT’s Official Fan Club Name On August 22, it was announced that the group's new fan club name would be "MOA."TXT Reveals Official Fan Club Name The name is an acronym for "Moments of Alwaysness." On August 8, Big Hit revealed the group would unable to participate in the "Lotte Duty Free Family Concert" on the 11th due to Soobin being diagnosed with infectious conjunctivitis and Yeonjun recovering from back pain. Their album, which was planned for an late August release was re-scheduled for late September.@bighitent on Twitter: [공지 투모로우바이투게더 롯데면세점 패밀리 콘서트 및 컴백 관련 공지 (+ENG) (August 8, 2019)] On August 20, it was revealed that Taehyun and Hueningkai had also contracted the infectious conjunctivitis, further delaying their music video filming and production, with the album now set for a late October release.@bighitent on Twitter: [공지 투모로우바이투게더 앨범 발매 연기 및 스케줄 안내 (+ENG) (August 20, 2019)] On October 2, a teaser video was released for their first full-length album titled The Dream Chapter: Magic, which was released on October 21.Soompi: TXT Is Coming Back With 1st Full Album “The Dream Chapter: Magic”: Find Out The Details So Far On November 28, TXT announced that they would be releasing their debut Japanese single "Magic Hour" on January 15, 2020, with pre-sales starting at noon on the same day.TXT Japan: 2020年1月15日(水)日本メジャーデビュー&デビューシングル「MAGIC HOUR」発売決定！ Members Official positions are yet to be announced. Discography 'Korean' Studio albums * The Dream Chapter: Magic (2019) Mini albums * The Dream Chapter: Star (2019) Digital singles * "Our Summer (Acoustic Mix)" (2019) 'Japanese' Singles * "Magic Hour" (2020) 'English' Digital singles * "Cat & Dog" (2019) Endorsements * It's Skin Cosmetics (2019) * Lotte Duty Free (2019) * Skoolooks (2019-2020) Gallery TXT group reveal photo.png|Reveal photo TXT The Dream Chapter Star group concept photo 1.png|''The Dream Chapter: Star'' (1) TXT The Dream Chapter Star group concept photo 2.png|''The Dream Chapter: Star'' (2) TXT The Dream Chapter Star group concept photo 3.png|''The Dream Chapter: Star'' (3) TXT Cat & Dog group concept photo.png|"Cat & Dog" TXT The Dream Chapter Magic group concept photo 1.png|''The Dream Chapter: Magic'' (Sanctuary Ver.) (1) TXT The Dream Chapter Magic group concept photo 2.png|''The Dream Chapter: Magic'' (Sanctuary Ver.) (2) TXT_The_Dream_Chapter_Magic_group_concept_photo_(Arcadia_Ver.)_1.png|''The Dream Chapter: Magic'' (Arcadia Ver.) (1) TXT_The_Dream_Chapter_Magic_group_concept_photo_(Arcadia_Ver.)_2.png|''The Dream Chapter: Magic'' (Arcadia Ver.) (2) TXT_The_Dream_Chapter_Magic_group_concept_photo_(Arcadia_Ver.)_3.png|''The Dream Chapter: Magic'' (Arcadia Ver.) (3) TXT_The_Dream_Chapter_Magic_group_concept_photo_(Arcadia_Ver.)_4.png|''The Dream Chapter: Magic'' (Arcadia Ver.) (4) References Official links ;Korean * Website * Facebook * Instagram * TikTok * Twitter: ** Members ** Staff * V Live * Weibo * YouTube ;Japanese * Website * Twitter es:TXT ru:TXT Category:Groups Category:Male groups Category:2019 debuts Category:Big Hit Entertainment Category:TXT